On My Mind
by BuddhaStar
Summary: WHAT! Chapter TWO! Huh? Summary for Chapter two: So, was there a reason for Hisoka's behavior? And is it over yet? I love yogurt! hearts
1. Default Chapter

COMMENTARY Holli:  
  
...  
  
...  
  
*in an evil laugh of mirth* MUHAHAHAHAAAA!!!! ROTFLMAO!  
  
Wow. MorningStar really out did herself this time, without the assistance of BuddhaFrog. Talk about intense.or maybe I'm in a dirty-minded mood right now. Eh. Who knows? Heh, heh, heh.  
  
I have one more piece of commentary, but it's at then end of the fic. If I say it here, I'll ruin the fic...heh heh heh.... E-yay! I love stars! Heh, heh, read the fic and you'll get it.  
  
"Let's play twister naked!"  
  
MorningStar: Yeah, ummm, this just popped into my head. I was sitting in class, grabbed my pen and the first sentence that came out was "Hisoka was horny." Yeah, um, it just went from there. So, enjoy! There is more from me at the end! Love to all my readers! DAMN MURAKI!!!  
  
BuddhaFrog: They are making me type my own commentary. . .damnit. I don't understand these people sometimes. The room is a mess. *Sings* It's a beautiful day!! Okay so let's just say people who don't know anything about fanfiction mentioning interesting pairing around people who WRITE fanfiction lead to the brain trying to rid itself of the forementioned interesting pairing. Volia! Hisoka becomes horny! What the hell? This is very lucid for me. . .hmmmm. Someone must have slipped me my medication when I wasn't looking. Or maybe it is because I am kinda of pissed. Hmmmm. . .Oh well whatever, ribbit! There is a chicken on our dry erase board. I am going to make soup. That is about all enjoy the fic! LOVE AND PEACE!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
On My Mind  
  
(SUBTITLE: Get Spock x Kirk and Buffy x Willow in black corsets out of my head!) LOL  
  
Written by MorningStar. Additional parts and editing by Holli. Additional commentary and annoyance by BuddhaFrog.  
  
(WARNINGS: NC-17 lemon; completely PWP smutfic...for now. HEH, HEH, HEH...SWEET!; Hisoka x Tsuzuki...YES, YOU READ IT RIGHT! WOOT!)  
  
Hisoka was horny. There was no other word for it. All he had been able to think about for the past hour or so had been Tsuzuki. The teen couldn't understand it; it wasn't as if he lacked for sex. In fact, just this morning, Tsuzuki had surprised him while he was in the shower. Hisoka growled and wondered what was wrong with him. He squirmed in his chair, a chair that was getting decidedly more uncomfortable.  
  
"Hey, 'Soka! Are you almost finished?" Tsuzuki smiled brightly, walked into the office that he shared with the younger Shinigami, and fell into his chair that sat in front of his desk. Tsuzuki tilted his head and raised an eyebrow as the wheat-haired teen stood up without a word and walked over to the door. Hisoka shut the office door and clicked the lock. His hormones had taken over, the only thing he cared about was the gorgeous man sitting, sprawled, in the chair. He turned and smiled sensuously, stalking slowly towards his lover.  
  
"'Soka? A-are you alright?" Tsuzuki's eyes widened in shock as his young partner bent over him, until their lips were only a hairsbreadth apart.  
  
"I'm fine," Hisoka pressed their lips together. He snaked his tongue out and ran it along Tsuzuki's lips. The young Shinigami surprised even himself as he took his lover's hand and placed it over the bulge in his pants. Tsuzuki moaned at the burning heat beneath his palm. Hisoka took the opportunity and slid his tongue into the violet-eyed man's mouth. He groaned as he tasted and searched the older man's mouth, his tongue scraping along Tsuzuki's teeth.  
  
The older man moaned and wrapped his arms around his partner, dragging the teen into his lap and crushing him to his chest. Hisoka groaned and thrust his hips downward, causing his erection to rub against Tsuzuki's thigh. The young Shinigami slid his hands beneath Tsuzuki's shirt and started to caress and gently pinch his lover's nipples.  
  
Tsuzuki tore his mouth away from Hisoka, panting, his hands still roaming over the teen's back, "'Soka, what's going on?"  
  
Hisoka nipped and licked at Tsuzuki's neck, "I'm horny. Very horny. And there is nothing I want to do more than make you see stars...literally."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Want more? Well, FF.net's rules only allow so much, so to check out the rest of the fic, go to our homepage listed on our profile page! Sorry! 


	2. In the Breakroom

A/N: MorningStar: HAHAHA, this took me about three days to write, just b/c I needed sleep. *grumbles incoherently about the unfairness of sleep* Anyway, just taking a brief break away from Demon Life and school work *grumbles about school work* Hope y'all like! No point, no plot, pure PWP SMUT!! Have fun! DAMN MURAKI!!!  
  
Holli: Mmmmm...yummy. Heh heh. I suggested beef flavor...but this works. LOL. Or key lime pie. Double yummy! Heh heh.  
  
I never expected MorningStar to make an actual sequel . . . but when she did . . . heh heh, this is SWEET! *grins*  
  
You should write more, MorningStar! It could become an epic! :D ****************************************************************************  
  
On My Mind: In the Break-room  
  
Watari whistled happily to himself, idly wondering what side-effects his latest concoction had as he bounded around his lab, making notes and checking Bunsen burners. He had slipped his new invention into Hisoka's coffee this morning. The serum was *supposed* to make the drinker extremely happy by increasing the amount of endorphins in the body's chemistry. Watari was almost certain that the serum wouldn't have any harmful side effects, and Hisoka needed a good pick-me-up anyway. He glanced at the clock hanging right outside his lab (Tatsumi had stopped installing clocks directly in the lab after the second one got blown up) and whistled to 003.  
  
The little owl flew from her safe spot in the lab and landed on the scientist's shoulder, "The serum should have taken effect by now. Let's go see if we have a happier Bon, ne?"  
  
003 chirped cheerily and Watari walked out of his office, and straight into a glowering Hisoka.  
  
"Sorry, Bon!" Watari cried after grabbing onto the smaller Shinigami's shoulders to steady them both. He frowned down at the teen, wondering about Hisoka's stormy expression and his bright red face; he should be happier than Tsuzuki right now, "What's wrong, Bon?"  
  
Hisoka shrugged Watari's hands off his shoulders, "Nothing. I'm fine."  
  
Without another word, Hisoka continued down the hallway and into the break- room. Watari noticed that the teen seemed to be walking a little strangely, as if he were uncomfortable or in pain. The scientist was about to follow him when he noticed Tsuzuki bounding down the hallway, a grin spread from one side of his face to the other. Tsuzuki noticed Watari and paused, "Afternoon, Watari!! Have you seen 'Soka?"  
  
Watari nodded, "He went into the break-room. He looked pretty mad, Tsuzuki. Do you know what's wrong?"  
  
Tsuzuki's grin widened, "I'm annoying him again."  
  
Tsuzuki bounded off and disappeared into the break-room, Watari looked at 003, "I wonder whether or not my serum actually did anything? It apparently didn't make him happy . . . although it did seem to make Tsuzuki happier. Hmmm, maybe I should try a little myself."  
  
Watari's musings continued as he went back into his lab to take down notes over his observations.  
  
* * *  
  
Hisoka walked into the break-room, he needed something cold . . . really cold. He couldn't understand it . . . he had just had amazing and intense sex with Tsuzuki, but he was already horny again! Dammit! What was wrong with him?! True, he was a teenager, forever cursed with a teenager's hormones, but this was ridiculous! Hisoka yanked a soda from the tiny refrigerator and placed the cold aluminum against his forehead. He sighed and ran the can over his face and neck slowly, enjoying the sharp contrast of cold against his overly heated skin.  
  
Tsuzuki was stopped cold at the break-room door by the sinfully erotic sight before him. Hisoka was running a can of soda slowly over his face and neck, the beads of condensation were tracing streaks over the young teen's face, and his wheat hair was plastered to his forehead. His mouth was open in a silent sigh of pleasure from the contact, and Tsuzuki could clearly see the returned bulge in Hisoka's jeans. Tsuzuki knew that Hisoka had no idea how sexy he looked at that moment, and that only made the scene more erotic.  
  
As quietly as he could manage, Tsuzuki closed the break-room door, locking it behind him. He advanced on cat-like feet until he stood only a foot behind Hisoka. Tsuzuki marveled that the teen hadn't yet turned around, sensing him with his empathic abilities.  
  
Hisoka placed a palm against the counter and leaned heavily on it. Gods, he was so horny, and the chill from the soda can didn't seem to lower that arousal at all. If anything, his randiness seemed to have only doubled. He groaned and set the can down on the counter and leaned against it with both hands, closing his eyes and trying to will away his aching erection. The teen suddenly felt a familiar body press against his back and a wet tongue flick against his neck, licking up some of the sweat and condensation that was there. Hisoka moaned quietly and tilted his head to the side, while at the same time, pressing his body back against his older lover's.  
  
"Mmmmm, 'Soka, I love the taste of you," Tsuzuki's sultry whisper only added to Hisoka's arousal. Tsuzuki's lips rained heated kisses over Hisoka's neck and shoulder, just beneath the collar of his shirt. He trailed his hands up Hisoka's chest, teasing the already hardened nipples covered by the teen's cotton shirt. Hisoka moaned and turned his head, searching, and finding, Tsuzuki's mouth. Their tongues twined together, teasing and caressing each other passionately.  
  
Tsuzuki was amazed at how responsive his young lover was today. Usually it took Tsuzuki awhile to get Hisoka to loosen up, even when they were at home, where no one could inconveniently walk in on them. Today, though, it was almost as if the young man were being possessed by a succubus.  
  
Hisoka tried to turn around, but was stopped by Tsuzuki's strong arms, keeping him leaning against the counter. He opened his eyes and glared at Tsuzuki, letting his frustration show clearly in his eyes. Tsuzuki only grinned and nipped at Hisoka's chin before rocking his hips against the younger man's ass. Hisoka's head fell back against Tsuzuki's shoulder as another, louder, moan escaped his lips.  
  
Tsuzuki nipped Hisoka's ear, and whispered huskily, "Shhh, you don't want anyone to wonder what's going on in here do you?"  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
MorningStar: Okay, Okay, I know you want more, but due to FF.Net regulations I can't put it here. So click on our name, go to our profile and you see the web address there? Yup, click it and you will find the rest of this fic at our website:D Haha, I know you are just DYING to know about that yogurt!!! DAMN MURAKI!!! 


End file.
